


Kate Kane's reality check

by Phillipe363



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: Bat Family, Drama, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Wayne Enterprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: After Kate Kane's increasingly snippy comments about Bruce Wayne and his father's work, Luke Fox has a few words for Kate to remind her of some simple truths.





	Kate Kane's reality check

**Hey guys**

**After watching the new Batwoman trailer there is something I need to address from the promo that is part of a problem throughout the Arrowverse.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

On a platform in the batcave underneath Wayne Enterprises

"They think I'm him, I'm not about to let a man take credit for a woman's work" Kate Kane says.

"Wow, okay let me address something these little comments of the bat suit will be perfect once it fits a woman like you said earlier and this one just now is going to stop" Luke Fox replies sharply.

"What do you mean? Did I bruise your ego?" Kate replies with some anger.

"You didn't invent any of this Kate. Your cousin built the legacy of Batman from the ground up. My father created that bat suit your now wearing. For years Bruce is the one who protected Gotham City until getting killed saving this city" Luke says.

"What" Kate begins but is silenced by a look.

Meeting her gaze "I'll tell you more of what happened later. You seem to have a hatred of men due to your father, getting kicked out of the military because of having a lesbian relationship or something else. I don't really care why. I'm not going to stand here and let you insult my work, my father's or everything your cousin did. Am I clear?" Luke replies firmly.

"Yes" Kate says, realizing that she needs to tone some of her comments down.

"Good. I will help you protect Gotham City, and I will give you respect, but I expect some in return" Luke says.

"Yes sir" Kate replies.

"I'm not your father or your drill instructor, you don't have to sir me. Luke will be fine. Now" Luke says with a smile "Let's get to work on making you a new suit. I've got a few ideas, how about you?"

"Hmm, a red bat symbol and maybe like some fake long hair to serve as a diversion or to confuse those I'm fighting with if they pull on it" Kate says.

Kate and Luke walk over the computer discussing various ideas for the suit or improvements to be made, as both know the fight to continue Batman's mission will go on.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed that, let me know what you think in a review if you want**

**Kate's lines in the trailer of the Batsuit being perfect once it fits a woman and how she's not going to let a man take credit for a woman's work is so stupid.**

**Along with being more male hate bashing and ridiculous propping up women as so perfect, that keeps showing up in the Arrowverse? For example, in Supergirl where constant male bashing gets progressively worse like in the season 2 finale Cat Grant goes on a rant about how much better than men women are.**

**Shoving feminism (which these days is women must be superior in everything and all men are evil or useless is their beliefs)/along with political agenda stuff down people’s throats keeps failing for one simple reason.**

**Which is people want stories for entertainment and escape from reality not to get the news channels all over again.**

**It does not take the world's great detective to figure out Batwoman is going to be following in Supergirl's footsteps.**

**On this story, I decided to have Luke Fox call Kate Kane out on her comments which is not going to happen in the show itself, given the other Arrowverse shows track record of clear double standards.**

**There are other ways the comments by Kate could have been written so they were not so feminist male hating, but still get the point across of Kate wanting to be her own person. Only for these writers won’t since hate filled agenda pushing is their point.**

**Not good storytelling.**

**Until next time**


End file.
